In the Quiet
by desertredwolf
Summary: Katie is enjoying the Christmas season at Hogwarts, when suddenly things get interesting. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

A/N — This marks the one-year anniversary of The Golden Snitch, a wonderful forum that whitetiger91 (Tiggs) created and runs with Lenore483 (Cara). Thank you for all the work that you both do! TGS is a wonderful place that is filled with awesome people!

* * *

 **In the Quiet**

Christmastime at Hogwarts was always magical.

But somehow, amid the hustle and bustle of everyday castle life, the magic was … _lost_ wasn't the right word. 'Dampened' was maybe better. Usually during this time of year, there _was_ more laughter among the students, and even the teachers appeared more relaxed. There was more generosity, more compassion, more hope — everything was just _more_. And this year was no different. Overall, it was a bit unsettling for Katie.

The real magic of the holiday wasn't the levitation charms Professor Flitwick used to decorate the trees, or the presents at the foot of her bed on Christmas day.

No, for Katie it was when she was alone, out in the snow and crisp cold air — perhaps either walking the grounds or sitting in the Astronomy Tower — that she finally felt alive with the fairy-tale enchantment of the season.

Away from all of the noise that life brought, the world was _still_.

"Hey, buddy!"

That voice was so joyful and incredibly familiar — she had heard it practically everyday for the last five years — that she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Fred," she said, as she looked up from her telescope.

It was Christmas Eve; it was also very late. The Astronomy Tower — high above the world — had been her chosen perch for the evening. Viewing stars and deep space objects was perfect during this season because the air was so clear. She jotted down reference points of what she had been studying on a scrap of parchment.

"Listen, I know you're busy being your ethereal, beautiful self," Fred said, a touch dryly, "connecting with the magic of the season or whatever. But I need you."

Katie raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"You ' _need me_ '?" she teased. Fred froze for a moment, before what he said caught up with him. He furiously blushed, which caused Katie to giggle. _Honestly_ , it was just too easy sometimes.

"I— _We_ need you," Fred corrected. "In an hour it will officially be Christmas. Which means the Annual Christmas Gryffindor Scavenger Hunt will begin. And we have an odd number of people right now."

"Uh-huh," Katie said noncommittally, nodding along with his speech. "And why does this mean you need me? Also, how is this already being labeled as 'annual'? This is a first."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You have to join, obviously. Then we have an even amount of people, so we can partner up. And we're being optimistic for next year. Lee's made it interesting."

Katie straightened slightly. Normally, she would decline immediately and just enjoy the magic of the season. But if Lee was involved… Well, that just meant things were bound to be intriguing.

"How so?"

Grinning, Fred held up an object in his hands. Katie took a closer look. It was a piece of parchment with neat writing on it.

 _1\. Outside, you will find a furry friend to be your guide. Then begin to seek the treasure that lies inside._

"A clue?" she half-asked, half-stated. "That leads to what— Oh, it's so cute!"

Anticipating her question, Fred gently pulled a small furry creature out of his pocket. The Niffler was tiny — it must have been very young — but it was already happily cuddling a small gold coin.

"I think the clue means we get to set them loose in the castle," Fred said with glee. Katie could see the joy in his eyes. He was probably already imagining all of the chaos.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm game." She cast a quick spell, and her Astronomy equipment packed itself into her bag. She smiled happily; she loved feather-light and extension charms. "I just have one question."

"Sure?"

"Why is the Niffler wearing a pink sweater?"

"Oh _that._ Hagrid said she'd get cold. He wouldn't let me borrow her without it."

* * *

 **A/N 2: This was a bit of a speed writing challenge (written and posted in under an hour), so there might be some SPaG errors. I apologize in advance.**

Optional Prompts:

Astronomy; Gold; Hogwarts; Air; Pink; Niffler; Christmas; Scavenger hunt; Clue; Buddy


End file.
